Max's Pain
by mysteryredhead
Summary: Action. Adventure. New Powers. New Enemies. Not all that was once stable remains to be so.
1. Max's Downfall

**Okay, this is posted on behalf of my friend mysteryredhead, of the maximum ride forum. She cannot upload to the site, so i do it for her. please read and reveiw. This is the first chappie (6 others already done if you like) and she has told me to tell you all: Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Maximum Ride or any of it's affiliated characters etc, nor do I want to, because nobody writes like JP and it should stay that way (cept' for fanfics).

**Max's Downfall**

Her body writhes, convulses, twirling on the mossy ground like a pale ballerina. Her mouth opens and a scream pours out into the silent night, echoing through the valley. She no longer hides the pain. She no longer needs to hide the pain. We all know. We are all there to support her. Because if were are not…

It will be her downfall.

She screams again, and my heart lurches. I want to hold her, like I used to be able to, but now, she is too strong. The terror of the nightmares give her strength. I cannot touch her; she can fling me away without a thought. She thinks _I_ am the enemy and that is the worst part of all. She won't tell us what she dreams of, won't tell me how to help her. That brings back a memory

_Jeb is sitting in the kitchen with Max on his lap. She must be really upset because she is crying. She won't tell Jeb why, and he asks her "How can I help, if I don't know what the problem is?" and she responds with the given statement, a guarantee to end the conversation, to make any adult stop and think; "You can't do anything to help me." The boy hiding in shadows around the corner of the kitchen thinks about this, how can Jeb feel if his child says he is useless?_

How can I help her if she won't tell me, now I feel like Jeb, and that is a horrible thought, to have anything in common with that, that _monster_. He gives her this pain. That pain is destroying her. I can see it, she is quiet, and more withdrawn, she has stopped giving orders so forcefully. She takes no as an answer. It is eating away at her; literally, she is so thin and frail, like a leaf on the wind. Iggy and I try to get her to eat more, but she pushes it away, and we can all see it. It is affecting all of us; this sadness and despair, spreading like a disease. Nudge is quieter, scared that if she talks she might wake Max from one of her irregular naps. Max hardly ever sleeps anymore, she is afraid of the dreams, and what they mean, the pain she has to go through, so she goes and goes and goes than collapses and sleeps so heavily there is no room for the nightmares to intrude. Gazzy and Iggy haven't built a bomb in months; scared it will remind Max of one of her dreams, like in the beginning. Angel has stopped reading people's minds, scared that is she sends out her thoughts she might pick up one of Max's. That happened one day, while my Max was thrashing, I was so desperate to see what was inside her head, what was causing my beautiful Max so much pain that I begged Angel. Angel cried for hours after, Gazzy comforting her and throwing me nasty looks for upsetting his sister. She will not tell me what is making max like this, but without knowing, how can we help? Because if we cannot support her…

Her downfall is coming...


	2. Take the calm approach

**Okay - shes here so i'll let her type for now...**

**Ahhh! hey guys! thanks sooooooo much for reveiwing! sorry, i suck at spelling! my comp will NOT let me upload this so found-you is doing it for me! just so you know, that first chapter was origionally a oneshot, thats why its so 'deep' and abstract. this one is little better, but the next few are really good, and i've had a really positive response on the MR fanfic forum (over 200 comments - so lets see if we can beat that, shall we - i allow anonymus). i love fax (nothing else will do) and i got some really good comments on my fights (so there's the action bit for you all). i hope i don't sound to full of myself but on with the story - i ALWAYS say: Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – The Calm Approach **

---Fang POV---

Slowly the scream died, the last echoes faded, her trashing turned to shuddering, which turned to shivering; she must be cold. How can she not be? There is no fat on her to insulate those beautiful light bird bones.

"Ig, get the flock outta here. I need to speak to her"

Iggy nodded, and ushered the flock into the air, I looked up to see various expressions on their faces, Nudge; distant, Gazzy; anxious, Angel; tearful and afraid, she is the only one who knows what Max is going through and she still won't tell me. Iggy looks at me with his sightless eyes, concern clear in his pale features.

"Go." That's me, Fang the strong and silent. On the outside at least. On the inside I feel like I'm about to dissolve. Max, the only one I've ever loved, yes – loved, is dying. Shrivelling.

The flock flew off and I turned to Max, _my_ Max. How can I tell her I love her? She doesn't love me back. It would just make things worse. I approached her slowly; tense, just in case she flung me off again. That happened the first time; she was so strong that when she threw me I hit a tree and was out for an hour. When I woke, she was still screaming. Slowly, I kneeled next to her.

---Max POV---

When the vision ended I lay on the ground, shuddering and then shivering, the air was bitter and sharp. I wasn't really back yet; I could see the flock taking off. Were they leaving me? No! My panic brought me back to reality just in time to hear Fang say

"Go"

He always was the strong and silent type, but I knew I was wearing him down. Maybe now was the right time to tell him that I loved him. That I always have, and always will. No. He doesn't love me, that is so just…just… _un-Fang_.

He approached me slowly. Anyone else might think he was just cautious, but I knew him well enough to detect the slight tightening of his jaw, the way his arms were stiff, I could see he was tense. He kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his lap, hugging me into his chest with ropy, hard arms. Now I know why the flock left. He told them to, he didn't want them to see him being emotional.

"Max, I need you to tell me what's wrong. How can I help if I don't know what the problem is? Talk to me Max, I need my old Max back; my sarcastic, Eraser butt-kicking Max. Please?" Fang whispered into my hair.

That brought back a painful memory.

_I was sitting in the kitchen of our house tipped over the mountain, on Jeb's lap. I was crying, but I wouldn't tell Jeb why, how could I? I knew Fang – the reason for my misery – was hiding around the corner, in the shadows as always. How could I tell Jeb that my problem was that I loved Fang, when he was right there? So Jeb asked me; "How can I help, if I don't know what the problem is?" I couldn't tell him now, I trusted him implicitly, I would tell him later, but not while Fang was there. "You can't do anything to help me." And I knew he was hurt, but I would tell him later._

But there was no later. Jeb disappeared and my world started to spiral out of control. This brought me back to the present, but this time, the roles were reversed. Jeb was the cause of my breakdown, and Fang was my rock. He was gently rocking us back and forward, rubbing his hands around the base of my wings, the way he knew I liked. The small action was comforting and calmed me down. There's another classic Fang for you – take the calm approach. By this time I was bawling my eyes out and spilling my guts to Fang. It was hard to tell him, but when I was done it felt like a great weight had been lifted off my chest, and I was so relieved I actually fell asleep. For the first time in I-don't-know-how-long I fell into natural sleep, no longer afraid of what it could bring because Fang was right there holding onto me.

---Fang POV---

While I was rubbing her wings, Max seemed to relax a bit. I knew she enjoyed that, she always has. Then she started to tell me what went on inside her head, crying all the while. By the end of it, I almost wished she hadn't told me, it was so frightening. I was in shock, I have to admit it. I continued rubbing her wings and rocking her back and forth almost subconsciously. In my head I was going over everything she said and now I know why Angel was so upset. I was upset. When I next looked down she was asleep and it surprised me.

She woke only once during that night, to say

"I'm sorry".


	3. Confusion

**Okay she's on the phone to me, and this is a direct quote: **

**Okay, thank you soooo much for the reveiws, the new target is 10 (altogether). They really made me happy. this is the last short chppie, normally my chapters are at least 7 hand-written pages long, but this was just the start so they're about 3. to clear a few things up: normally i don't do so many POV changes, but this chapter called for it, also: the dreams which may or may not be visions may or may not make an apperance in a later chapter, so i cannot at this time reveal to you as such, whether they are dreams or visions, or dreams which are visions, or visions which arrive as dreams. hope that cleared it up :) **

**Enjoy:**

**Chapter Three – Confusion **

---Fang POV---

I was still holding Max, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, when the flock arrived back at the clearing. They automatically rushed towards her, but stopped in surprise when they saw she was actually asleep.

I need her to stay asleep.

"Guys, she's just tired, go to sleep" I told them quietly.

"Tired? Try exhausted." That was Gazzy, with a very obvious observation.

I was glad they obeyed. That's how I had become, the "stand-in-leader", in the last few months. They listened to me and much more to Iggy now, than they did then. How can there be a Maxocracy with no Max?

"Hang on, Ig, can you re-build the fire?"

"Yeah"

Since when did he answer with one word? I suppose Max's…condition…has affected all of us.

When Iggy was done and after clearing a space near the fire of large sticks and rocks, I laid Max down gently, so she would still stay warm. I needed to speak to Angel.

"_Angel, I know you're not asleep"_

Silence for a minute, then;

"_Yeah"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_You saw."_

"_She told me."_

"_Oh"_

She was being unusually quiet.

"It's okay, she feels better now" 

"_I know, her thoughts are all calm and non-violent and…"_

"_What?"_

"_She loves you too."_

I broke away from the contact sharply. Max loved me? No. She was just grateful that I spoke to her. No. She didn't love me. No. Yes. No.

---Angel POV---

He pulled away, but I kept in his mind. I knew he loved her back. He was so confused, and in denial. I had to help him.

---Fang POV---

I sat with Max, holding her head in my lap, the firelight flowing over her beautiful face. I could see every dip and bump, every line of her gorgeous, kissable lips. Her face was gaunt, but she was still beautiful. I have loved her since the day we met. Thrown into the same cage at the school by _accident_. Iggy came up, added more wood to the crackling fire and dropped down next to Max.

There was silence for a while, and Iggy was the one who eventually broke it.

"Mate, so obvious."

"What" I already knew what the answer would be, but I wanted to see how he would say it.

"Love." He said simply.

Silence

"You should tell her. She loves you too."

Silence

"Fine, but he longer you wait the more you'll regret it when you two finally realise that you're both head-over-heels in love with eachother. Fang, it's so obvious I can _hear_ the love."

Silence

"Wake me for second watch."

He wandered over to Gazzy and lay down next to him, carefully avoiding a bush along the way.

A few hours later, I was in the same position when Max woke. Her eyes fluttered open and the gaze of her chocolate brown eyes met mine. She moaned and tried to move.

"Shh, Max, stay still, don't try and move"

She ignored me and attempted to sit up, but she clutched her head and fell sideways towards the fire. But I was there to catch her, pulling her into my chest and letting her rest there. She was so weak, she could hardly fight me, although I knew she wanted to. She hates being weak; she always has to be the indestructible Maximum Ride.

---Max POV---

He just had to catch me, didn't he? I hate being weak, but I love being in his arms.

"Fang…"

"No, save your energy" he said quietly.

"Mmm…" I grumble and try to squirm away, but he tightens his grip and pulls me closer. Wait, is Fang _hugging_ me? Could he…nah. He's never given any sign, not that he would, but still…mayb-

Hello Maximum.

Shit.

Nice to see you awake. 

Go away, get out of my head!

I cannot do that Maximum, you need me.

No. I don't need you. I lived, no, I _survived_ 14 years without you, what makes you think I need you now?

You are confused.

What? No I'm not: you + whitecoats evil, us good. That's not confusing at all.

No Maximum, Fang.

---Fang POV---

I looked down at her and saw the vacant look in her eyes. She was talking to the voice. We found out a while back that Jeb wasn't the voice, but that he gave _it_ it's orders. We still didn't know who pressed the button, who was the heartless person who could bring a 14-year-old girl to her knees in pain, begging for death. All of the flock hate to show pain, but Max can't help it. She has no control…


	4. The light tree of love

**Again - sorry - short chappie. but this is the one you-ve all been waiting for- FAXNESS. thanks for the reviews, they make me happy - corny but true. Enjoy:**

Okay, this is my first time for writing faxness (and kisses) so I wasn't sure what to write, and I kinda had to look at how other people wrote their faxness kisses, but I'm not copying them word-for-word. Its kinda just a jumble of fax kisses cos I didn't know how to write one. Forgive me.

**Chapter Four – The Light Tree of Love**

---Max POV---

He was brooding, again.

"Fang" I don't even know why I said his name, I just wanted him to look at me… he looked up, and I felt like I was drowning in those beautiful, deep, lo- _No! Stop. Bad Max. Quick, umm… reason...ahhh…._

"Come on, get over here and help Iggy" _Nice save. _

Sighing, he got up and walked silently over to the log I was sitting on, lowering himself down next to me.

"I am not Iggy."

"Y'know, I probably cook worse than you," he said, just loud enough for the flock to hear.

"Well then, maybe I should coo-"

"NO!" they all shouted.

I laughed, and opened my wings in a flash.

"Where are you going?" That from Fang, he seemed more…concerned about me, lately, like I was just going to drop out of the sky and into unconsciousness at any moment. _Which I might. Dammit._

"Yes, Fang, you may accompany me" I'll pay for that later, but I need to fly.

"Hmm… I don't really think 'accompany' is the right word here." Iggy interrupted "maybe 'I need you to escort me on my flight Fang to prevent me from giving into my desires and returning to this clearing, attempting to cook, and blowing up the forest"

"Ig?"

"Yes, Oh Greatest Max; Master of the Kitchen?'

"Shut up."

"Witty."

Ugh, _men. _And without giving Iggy a much-needed verbal lashing, I jumped into the sky and pushed down once with my wings, hard. I hit Iggy in the side of the head and he swore. I glimpsed Angel's eyes widen in surprise at this newfound word. I'll annihilate him later.

Angel honey, please don't ever repeat that again, I will have to kill you, as I am going to do to Iggy later.

I didn't get a response, which just made me madder and so I put in a little burst of super speed and was outta there in the blink of an eye.

I flew fast. I felt bad for Fang for a moment, I really did. Then I realised he would be able to see where I landed, and he would catch up fast too. He was the best flyer out of all of us, and he had the biggest wings. They were the most beautiful too, I mean, Angel's pure white ones were stunning, but Fang's pitch-black wings took my breath away. Half the time he thought I was choking, or vacantly looking at him because of the voice, but no. It was just him.

I landed in a small clearing containing a beautiful oak tree and some weird flowering vines. Hmm. That seemed unnatural, or maybe I was just being paranoid. That thought was stopped in its tracks as Fang alighted gently next to me. _Why does he have to be so dang graceful? Huh? I'm the one with oestrogen_. I was a little weak from the super speed, and I was leaning against the tree for support. Of course, I tried to disguise it by leaning back, crossing my arms and trying to look cool. It didn't work. He knew. He always knew. How – I can't say, he's just Fang. And I loved him for it. _Wait, what!? I did _not_ just admit that! Crap…he's gonna see it in my eyes, he's gonna run and leave me, and the flock and oh my go-_

"Max?" That stopped me.

"Huh…wha?"

"Umm… well Max, I was thinking and well…um…I had something to say to you…only I don't know how to put it and...um…er… well, I've been trying to tell you this for a long time, but I can't stand it anymore and oh…Max… I love you."

Whoa. That, I did not expect. Then, with perfect timing, my voice butted in.

One action speaks louder than a thousand words, Maximum.

For once, I trusted the voice, I knew what was in my heart, and that what the voice said was true. So I acted. I grabbed Fang's head and kissed him. Right on the mouth.

Oh. My. God. _Kissing!_ Never in a thousand years had I thought I would be doing this with Fang. Now, don't get me wrong, I've _wanted_ to do this with Fang since we met, but actually doing it? All I can say is that it felt incredible.

His lips were so soft and gentle, but at the same time, harsh and wanting. I think I felt the same way. I know _I _had regret, for not doing this sooner, and, judging by the way he was kissing me, he felt the same way.

He pushed me back up against the tree, so I could feel the rough bark of the tree through my t-shirt, a contrast to his lips. He had his hands around my back, massaging my wings, while my hands reached up and tangled in his hair, all of their own accord. He started lightly rolling his tongue across my bottom lip, he had hardly reached the middle when I let him in. There was no hesitation, from either of us. His tongue explored every centimetre of my mouth, and mine his. He tasted exactly how he looked; bittersweet, like dark chocolate.

I don't know how long we kissed, but I know I hated it when we had to stop for air. I was still pressed against the tree. It wasn't hot, but we were both covered in a slight sheen of sweat, our foreheads resting against each other, gasping. I knew there was only one thing left to do.

"Fang, I love you too."

This time, he kissed me, and I kissed him back with my whole heart. At that moment, light seemed to blaze around us, but at the same time we were enveloped in shadow. I started to see things behind my eyes…

---Third Person's POV---

Max and Fang walk along a sun-filled beach. The sand is a bright white, the water crystal blue. They stop and share a loving kiss, before taking off into the clear air and flying towards the distant horizon.

Then the scene changed.

This time it is Max. She kneels over an shadowy form upon the red, dusty ground, on the edge of a burning city. Nearly every building is now a mound of rubble on the earth, and any left standing are ablaze. The smoke rises into the sky, blotting out the sun and casting the world into shadow. Max is covered in blood, dust and anguish. She opens her wings, now bloodstained and black with ashes. She looks down to the unknown shape, and sees a steadily spreading pool of blood. She opens her mouth and lets out a horrific scream into the empty landscape. But there are none left alive to hear her. She lets go of Fang and takes off into the sky. She may as well leave him there, for there is nowhere better for him to be at peace. She knows that she is the last being left on earth, and that she could have prevented this. She could have been walking on a white beach with Fang, and flying towards the horizon.


	5. A failing of duty

**Aha! thank you soooo much for those lovely reveiws! they eally are great! this is probly one of my favorite chappies so far, but i would like some feedback on my faxness etc. thanks! umm.. i like tech reveiws sooo they are really good! thanks so much! ps: can't elaborate anymore on dreams/visions which may or may not be...blah blah blah. check last thing. Enjoy: **

**Chapter five – A failing of duty.**

---Fang POV---

When Max kissed me I felt her become warm, and when I opened my eyes she was dazzling, but it didn't blind me. I seemed to be cool and…fading in the shadows. Then, without any warning at all, Max fell into my arms, her eyes closed.

"No, Max, wake up, Max!"

She just slumped against me, so I laid her down on the springy ground, her head in my lap. I had a flashback to the last time she was out like this. Her face wasn't so gaunt now, thanks to our exceptionally fast healing rates and two weeks with a decent amount of food. Still, she didn't look peaceful. She was trembling, and she coughed once or twice, then, the saddest thing for me to see and be able to do nothing about, a single tear slipped down her beautiful face, glistening against her skin.

---Max POV---

I saw myself fly away into the smoke-filled sky, my usually tawny wings black and red. Stained with blood and ash. Then, I was…nowhere; it was hard to tell if it was dark or light. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold. It felt like the isolation tank…but I couldn't be in there could I? I was just kissing Fang…I mean, I would remember being shot with a tranquilizer dart or hit over the head. Wouldn't I?

Now, I know what you're thinking, and no, Maximum Ride is not on drugs. I get enough adrenaline in my life, thank you very much. I wasn't hallucinating; I was…_where was I?_ Jeez, I mean, why does this always happen to me when I'm having a good day? Fate definitely has it in for me or something. The day we were content in our mountain-house and went out to pick strawberries, Angel was taken. We were happy at Anne's, and well…that just went stupendously. We escaped the Spawn of Satan's perfect ranch and we were free. Free, that is, until I was kidnapped and stuck in an isolation tank while my evil clone lead the flock to their deaths. I mean, _seriously._ Pick on someone else for a change.

Then, out of this…limbo, came a voice. No, scratch that, _the _voice; not male or female, not child, nor adult. No emotion whatsoever.

Maximum. 

Where am I?

You are in your subconscious, where I reside. 

Well, well, well. Look who decided to answer a question straight-out for once. Someone write that down.

When light and dark work in perfect harmony, you can see time. 

What? 'See time'? What the heck is that?

That is the future, Maximum. You choose which way the worlds' fate goes. Remember, this also includes Fang's fate. 

Wait, what?

Time to wake up Maximum. 

I bolted upright, right into Fang's face. He had been leaning over me in concern, but now he was flat on his back, hands over his face, trying to stop the river of blood now pouring out of his nose.

"Well, someone woke up." He said thickly.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." I responded, helping him up.

"So what wa-" he began, but I cut him off

"No. Bleeding head wound first, explanations after."

I helped him stop the flow of blood, and cleaned his face up. When I was done, leant in for a kiss and he met me halfway. It was…unbelievable. I just love him.

As we…finally broke apart Fang turned to me.

"Whoa," he said. "Your happy glow. It's blinding."

I punched him, lightly – I didn't want to damage the merchandise.

"No, seriously. You're glowing Max."

"Whaa…" I looked down at myself. He was right. What the h-e-double toothpicks?

Voice, now would be a really good time to surprise me and actually answer me when I need it.

Maximum.

Yes. Congratulations. That _is_ who you have been annoying all this time.

Be serious Maximum, and use your new powers wisely. 

New powers? What? No, wait! Who? Me? Them?

All of you Maximum. When you and Fang realised you loved each other it unlocked the Flock's new powers. 

_Now I was starting to panic._ Voice, my love for Fang, is it…programmed into me?

No Maximum. If there is one thing scientists cannot understand, it is love.

Well _that_ look a weight off my shoulders, I can tell you.

I zoned back to Fang and tried to think of a way to give him the news. I eventually decided on the Maximum Ride way.

"We got new powers."

Fang, being well, Fang - didn't respond. No emotion encroached on the calmness of his face, but I knew it shocked him. How did I know? Look, I would _love_ to say that I was physic or I knew him so well I could read the way his nose hair moved, but I didn't have to.

"Wow." He stated simply. Now, that's big from Fang. Mr. No-Emo just let astonishment out of the closet.

"What are they though?" I wondered aloud.

"I reckon yours is maybe… light…I mean, look at you." He seemed enthralled.

I looked down at myself again. I _was_ glowing. There was a soft white light radiating from my skin, and my wings…_my wings_. I extended them and Fang gasped. Another emotion for the record books. Pure white light was shining from every feather.

"You are an angel," Fang said, and with that, he kissed me again.

Fang is correct Maximum.

Way to ruin the moment.

Your power is light.

Nah, y'think? What's his?

I cannot tell you. I can only confirm accurate speculation. 

Well, that's just fantastic. Makes my day. It really does.

I _really_ didn't want to, but I broke away from Fang. And immediately wanted to go back.

"The fortune cookie says my power is light."

"Really, I dunno…"

"Shut up"

"What's mine?

I scowled. "Dunno, it won't tell me, stupid thing. It'll only 'confirm accurate speculation'" I said, putting the last part in quotation marks using bunny fingers. Where did we even learn that anyway? Probably TV or the Spawn of Satan's happy asylum school.

"I hate that voice," Fang whispered, leaning in again.

"Mhmm…" I mumbled against his lips. Once more my hands went around his neck, one on his head, pulling him closer, that other horizontal across his shoulders. _His_ hands went round my back, sliding up to pull me nearer. Again, neither one of us wanted to end it, so we went on, till I - for one - was light-headed from lack of oxygen. Unbelievably, he was still sitting with his back against that colossal oak tree but I had somehow gone from sitting beside him to having one leg either side of his, leaning down onto his lips. His hands had now migrated to my face, cupping my cheeks.

When we ran out of breath yet again he pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my neck, kissing it deeply. I shivered and whispered in his ear;

"I love you."

"I know" he smirked into my neck.

"C'mon, we gotta get back."

Now, instead of letting me up, Fang held on tighter, his hands now around my waist.

"Seriously Fang."

"Okay" he stood up, still holding onto me, but my feet were dangling above the ground, seeing as he is a good few inches taller than me and I squirmed to get away. "Nope"

"Come on"

"Nope" he repeated.

"You are too stubborn for your own good." I informed him "Now put me down or I will never kiss you again."

He put me down.

I leant in, as if to kiss him, but at the last second I jumped up and back, into the clear air stretching out my glowing wings.

He laughed. Laughed! And flew up to join me.

A few minutes later he broke the silence.

And if you think that's weird, read it once more.

"You never told me what you saw when you collapsed, again."_ Damn, he noticed._

"Um… well, it was like this;" I began, but my voice interpreted.

Maximum, you cannot tell Fang what you saw 

Sure I can, all I have to do is open my mouth an-

No Maximum. It is _your_ destiny. If I must, I will forcibly stop you.

No.

This. Is. It.

"Fang, the voice said if I told you, it would hurt me, but screw it! It's-"

I stopped, because the voice was true to it's word. The unseen force was pouring molten lead between my eyes, and setting off fireworks inside my skull. My wings stopped moving and I fell out of the sky. My only concern was holding my head together; although maybe if I let go my brain would come out and there would be no more voice, no more pain! That pain was bad enough to keep me screaming all the way down, but not bad enough to make me pass out.

I felt myself stop freefalling, held aloft by Fang's strong, sinewy arms. He kept flying, with me convulsing in his arms. The pain wasn't going away, so he landed in a treetop far enough away from camp that Iggy wouldn't hear my pained cries. After another few minutes of pain that felt like centuries, the voice – curse it – butted in.

Maximum, I will stop the pain if you promise not to tell Fang. 

Okay.

I said this with no hesitation. I was that desperate.

Abruptly, the pain vanished and I looked up into Fang's striking face. And that's when I broke down. God. I was really gonna have to get all this crying under control. I did _not_ want to start our relationship off like this; with secrets. Secrets seem to ruin my life; Jeb's secret, Anne's secret, the voice's seemingly endless supply of secrets.

He has always been my rock, and he was now. He held me until I stopped crying, and the last sobs left my body. Curiously, I still glowed the whole time. Hopefully this wouldn't be permanent, because that would make hiding from erasers and blending into society that teensy little bit more difficult. Knowing my luck, it would be.

"Okay, now we _really_ have to get back"

"Not until you tell me what that was all about."

I sighed. "I can't tell you, the voice will punish me like it just did."

"The voice did that on _purpose_? Now I will kill Jeb."

"Yeah, cos' I was gonna tell you-" even though I was _going_ to say 'about it' apparently, that was going too far, because the voice gave me a little warning twinge.

That little warning twinge made me fall backwards off the branch.

I hit the ground twenty feet below, hard, and just lay there not wanting to move. Of course, inside of five seconds Fang was there, picking me up and taking off.

"The Flock is gonna be so upset, they must've been worried." I said.

"Maybe, but Iggy's just gonna be mad."

"Why's that?" I asked, twisting around for a kiss – he still hadn't let me go.

"No, I failed, that's all" he told me after our kiss.

"Failed what?" I really wanted to kiss him again…

"My duties."

"What duties?" I gave in, and kissed him again, a sudden glow rippling up and down my body.

"I was supposed to stop you giving in to your desires."

I laughed, and he smiled, lighting up my world far better than my wings.


	6. Windy steam

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! i love you all! you give great reviews! this is the longest chapter yet (over 2000 words- yipeeeee!) and there is a small cliffie...small...like teensy-weensy. the next chappie has THE MOST MASSIVEST CLIFFIE EVER! so i hope you all like that (heheheh). i love this chappie, and cookies to anyone who can figure out the reason for the title (after you've read it). **

**Also, i would like to point out: THERE IS NO NEED FOR DISCLAIMERS! when you agree to the terms and conditions, there is a section which lists 7 or 8 authors who have requested that none of their works be extended on this site. therefore, all other authors have given permission, and therefore will not, and CANNOT sue. so why waste the energy? i just can't believe no-one has noticed this before. **

**Nuff said. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Tess; my Faxness-loving, proof-reading, ass-kicking sister. I love you. **

**Chapter Six – Windy steam**

Fang and I arrived back with me in his arms. Despite my, somewhat accidentally-on-purpose feeble attempts to get free he still held onto me. Of course, this made me look pathetic – and I think we can all agree that is of my…mmm… pet hates. Iggy was already finished making breakfast for him and the others, but Fang and I had been gone so long that Gazzy had 'accidentally' eaten our portions.

When Iggy realised this he ran his hands along the ground, and when they hit a pinecone he picked it up and threw it at Gazzy, with the usual un-erring aim. Great, now I had another head wound to deal with.

"Iggy, that really wasn't necessary."

"Meh."

"Don't you go all Fang on me Iggy, I need your conversation."

"Of course you do, you just can't live without me, can you?" he asked scathingly.

"Yes Iggy, your sarcasm is what helps me get up in the morning."

"Hey Max, why did it take you so long to get back? I mean, we didn't _really_ mean it. I thin-" Nudge would have continued, but for the hand Gazzy clapped over her mouth, and she blushed. Hmmm.

"I got a new power," I said somewhat proudly. _What_? It was cool and we were on the run. Give the mutant freak a break.

"Awesome! What is it?" Angel asked – as if she didn't already know.

In answer I stretched out my wings, still radiating intense white light. All of a sudden, the light flared and the rest of the Flock were blinded, save Iggy; for obvious reasons.

"Oooh…AHHHH!" Angel's sound of awe changed to a scream of pain as the sudden flash of light hurt her eyes. I pulled my wings in _fast_.

"Sorry! I don't know how to control it yet!" I apologised, now running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Iggy yelled out impatiently. Yeah, you can't exactly _hear_ light.

"Oh, Iggy, Max has a new power, and it's light! And oh my god it is sooooo awesome! Her wings are all-" but what Nudge thought of my wings I shall never know, because at that moment Gazzy's hand resumed it's place over her always-chattering mouth, having made a brief trip to his eyes when my wings flashed.

"Glowing." I finished for her.

"Can I feel it?'

"Ig, I dunno if you can _feel_ light…but you can try," I added hastily, seeing the look on his face. He moved his hands over to me and extended his pale hands, running the long fingers over my wings. Which were – frustratingly– still shining.

"They feel warm, and…and…" he struggled to find the right word, "happy."

"The light, coming from my wings, is…_happy_?" I asked with a skeptic tone.

"Yeah. Just don't ask me how I know I-"

"-can just tell" I finished for him. Iggy had always been like that, Our own little emotion detector. (ha, get it? – emotion + e-mot… never mind). Maybe it was the blindness, or maybe it was a power, but we'll never know.

"Well, what are we waiting for? What are your new powers? Spit it out!"

"New powers..?" the Gasman trailed off suspiciously.

"Yeah, I mean, the voice said-" I stopped myself just in time, realizing _exactly_ what the voice said, and it took all my willpower not to look at Fang. That might give the game away. I hadn't spoken to him yet – how were we gonna tell the Flock? "Um…the voice said that when I got my new power you all got one too."

"How do we tell?" asked Gazzy.

"Well, mine just appeared – seriously appeared. I dunno, do you guys feel any different? Unusual at all?"

"Apart from being genetically engineered mutant freaks with wings and super-powers? No."

"Thank you for pointing that out Iggy, I must have missed it _for the last fourteen years._"

I sank down, and Angel came to sit on my lap. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge all crouched down close to us. Fang, of course, leant against a nearby tree, crossing his arms over his chest. _Hmm… Fang's chest. Yum. Fang's shoulders. Yum. Fang's lips. Yum…_ I would have continued thinking along those lines, but for the rumbling in my stomach. Oh yeah. I hadn't eaten yet, and you kinda have to space out three thousand calories a day. "Iggy, considering Gazzy has…ingested our portions of breakfast, would you mind making Fang and I something?"

"Yah." He walked over to the fire and began to build it up. I had just started speaking to Angel when he swore again. That boy was on a roll.

"Iggy, if you keep swearing you are on your way to an early grave," I informed him shortly.

"Whatever Max, we're out of water." _Oh. _

"What did you cook your food with?"

"The last few bottles, we couldn't find a stream."

"Oh, well, in that case-" but I was cut off by Angel's sudden proclamation;

"Two point three miles south-east. There's a stream there."

"Um, okay. Angel honey, what have I said about going off on your own?"

"I didn't wander off Max." She said this with a completely straight face.

"Then how did you know?" _A new power perhaps?_

"I dunno Max, I can just feel it, the way it's running, the water in the ground, the last water bottle Gazzy hid in that tree in case he and Iggy's next bomb experiment didn't go so well." She said, pointing over at one of the knobbly-barked trees which surrounded our makeshift camp. I went over to said tree and reached up. The twigs and leaves tickling my hand, and when my hand closed around something that was definitely _not_ tree…

Angel's new power is water, isn't it? _I asked the voice dryly. But it made sense. I mean, she can breathe under the stuff and talk to fish._

Correct Maximum, but can you figure out the others? 

_I could swear I heard a smug undertone to it's…er…voice_. Are you questioning my intelligence?

It stayed silent. Guess it's used up it's quota of usefulness for today.

"Angel, your new power is water, come on everyone, let's go."

"Awesome!"

"Oh, man!"

"That is so cool!" were the responses from the flock, with the exception of Fang. Predictably.

"Okay guys, pack up and move over. Fang and I will catch you up."

"Why? Max, is there something wrong, cos' y'know-" Quite possibly Nudge's tenth rant for the morning was stopped by Gazzy; again.

"No Nudge, I just need to speak to him _in private_." I told her, throwing a look over my shoulder at Angel, who smiled at me, well… angelically. "Alright, go on. " I said, giving them a shove in the right direction.

"Okay! Bye Max, see you soon!" Angel called out sweetly. God, I hope she didn't know.

Once they were out of sight above the trees I ran, I practically _flew_ over to Fang, crushing him against the tree and pressing my lips to his. I could feel him smirking into my mouth, so I pulled away. He gave me a questioning look. "Why the smirk?" I asked.

"No reason, just kiss me." He instructed. I hesitated. "You know you want to." I knew, he knew and he knew I knew. He's always been able to read me like an open book; dammit. He says I keep my heart on my sleeve. I just bash him. He chuckled deeply and swung me round so I was against the tree. Once again, with no conscious thought, my hands went up around his neck, and his hands descended naturally to my waist. Needless to say; it took awhile for us to reach the new campsite.

Iggy had just built up the latest fire and the scarlet flames crackled menacingly. I plopped down next to it, warming my face. "Mhmm, that's a really nice fire Iggy." But my satisfaction was short-lived as Gazzy sneezed, and Iggy's nice warm fire went out. I turned to tell the Gasman off, then froze, and realised two things; one) a sneeze can't put out a fire and, two) Gazzy was halfway across the clearing, with an astonished look on his face.

Then it clicked; really bad air, super breath…

Gazzy's new power is air. _This time it was not a question; I knew what I was talking about_.

Right again Maximum. 

I snapped back to reality and realised that Iggy was in the middle of a rant directed at the Gasman, because, it sounds as if, making that fire was _such_ a big effort for our resident pyromaniac, if I was to believe him – he would never make so much as a spark. Ever again. He was yelling and waving his arms around, until - that is, one of his more extravagant gestures waved over the cooling logs and they burst into flame.

Well.

The flock was standing there in shock, staring at Iggy, who was still completely oblivious, waving his long arms around. In fact, one of his sleeves caught fire.

"Shit! Iggy!" I yelled, fully disregarding my own language rule, running towards him, and grabbing onto our last water bottle along the way. But before I could reach him, a huge ball of water did, soaking him from head-to-toe. I spun around, staring at angel, who had her arms outstretched and a look of stunned disbelief. A look shared by most of the flock. Even Fang's eyes were a little wider then usual. A little. Iggy, on the other hand apparently hadn't been able to tell that he was _on fire_ and was under the impression that someone had just flung water over him for no reason whatsoever.

"WHO WAS THAT!?" he was absolutely livid. So angry, that all of a sudden, the water boiled off him in an instant, and he burst into flames. Head-to-toe and wings coated in it, and it was a scary sight, let me tell you. Picture this; a six-foot-something tall pale white mutant with enormous wings crackling with golden-red flames.

Wow.

"Iggy, calm down!"

"No! It's not like I could _see_ the water or anything! Huh? You guys-"

"Iggy, you have to calm down. You. Are. On. Fire." I said firmly. That snapped him out of it, and the fire diminished some.

"What?"

I approached cautiously. I reached out and touched his arm. His head snapped in my direction – he had been looking over to the Gasman, trying to figure it out – when I flipped his arm over, looking for signs of burns. None. His skin was pale as always, unmarred by the fire. Guess the pyromaniac is fireproof.

Fire.

Yes Maximum. Two more to go.

No freakin' duh.

"Ig."

"Yeah – Max what was that? I wasn't seriously on fire, was I?"

"Um. Yes Iggy. You were seriously on fire. That's your new power – fire, and when you get mad, you burst in flames." I stated, a little unnecessarily.

"But am I burnt? I couldn't feel it."

""Nah, Ig, you are fine. Actually, I think it may have done some good. The fire burnt all the dirt off. And good news – seems you are the ultimate pyromaniac – fireproof."

"Score!" Iggy punched the air and slapped Gazzy a hi-five.

"Oh, Ig, that is _so_ cool. You can like be inside a room when we set it on fire!"

"No guys that is _not _happening." Did they seriously think I was going to let them set some room on fire? That's right. Uh-uh. Okay, two more to go. "Nudge?"

"Nah, sorry Max. I dunno. I mean, what am I even s'posed to be feeling? Y'know, maybe it's-"

"Nudge honey, it's okay, I'm sure we'll find out." I sank down onto the firm ground next to Iggy's once-more blazing fire.

A few minutes later Nudge's power caught my eye.


	7. A little piece of never ending darkness

**Hello again - some announcements: **

**1) congrats to **.3.scary.bananas. **and **CrimsonScarz **for correctly guessing the powers - yay for you! and cookies to boot. also, **

**2) my challenge still stands! no-one has guesed the reason for the title! the prize has been upped! now the prize is your own personal dedication (get a chappie just for you!) so guess, guess, guess everyone! woot woot! **

**3) to EVERYONE who comments: thank you, you guys give really good comments that give me that nice feeling in my throat (you know the one) and make me happy! thnak you! **

**4) did anyone notice my 'disclaimer' thing in chappie 6?**

**5) to **popsiclelover292 **you think _that_ was an evil cliffie, you ain't seen nothing yet. **

**6) the faxness will not get any higher than this...yeah. **

**7) to all: you have been warned! THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS AN EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!! like you have never seen before, and i have the next one done, but i'm gonna let you stew for a while...heheh. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – A little piece of never-ending darkness**

The rest of us were sitting on the various dirt-piles which littered the rocky ground. Next to Gazzy, Nudge was sitting with her head in her hands, surrounded by lush grass and small wildflowers which were blossoming around her, their gaudy petals slowly opening and filling the air with a sweet fragrance.

Earth?

Correct again Maximum. Well done. I am proud of you.

Just dandy. Great. The four elements. I get it. Smooth.

"Nudge." She raised her head to answer me, and gasped. I couldn't blame her. Everyone's heads snapped around to her at the sound, and their faces fell in disbelief as they took in the steadily spreading array of flowers. Angel, of course, jumped up and ran over to give her a hug. Gazzy flushed and looked down at a small jasmine vine, which was weaving lightly around his ankle and sprouting small star-shaped flowers. Fang didn't say anything, not that anyone actually expected him to, and Iggy asked me what it was. "Earth," I said for everyone's benefit "she has all these wildflowers blooming around her."

"Nice." He reached forward and ran his pale hand through the fragile stems.

"Okay, let's get this sorted. Iggy has fire, Gazzy has air, Nudge; earth, Angel; water. So that's the four elements, I have light and Fang… wait. Where is Fang?" I looked around wildly. No! "Fang!"

"Here" he moved. He was _sitting right beside me_ and it seems he fused into the shade of the trees. Then something clicked in my head. The voice had said '…when light and dark…' I was light, so Fang must be…

Darkness, or shadow. Correct for the last time Maximum. 

Well, someone's feeling ominous today. Care to explain? … Nope. Guess not.

"Darkness Fang. Or shadow. How appropriate, I always did describe you as 'a dark shadow come to life' I wonder what you can use it for."

"I can think of a few." He said, giving me a sideways glance. Hmmm…

After this revelation I sat and watched the flock experiment with their new powers. Angel summoned a ball of crystal-clear water and brought it to hover in front of Iggy, who blasted it out of existence with his new firepower. Nudge was standing on a sunny mound which was steadily growing lush grass and bright flowers. She picked a selection and handed one to each member of the flock, saving a chrysanthemum for Gazzy. This particularly caught my eye because chrysanthemums were Nudge's favourite flower. One day when our computer had decided not to be temperamental she had come across the image of one on some website, and had proceeded to talk about it, in _immense_ detail; to anyone who would listen - which was no-one - but she told us anyway, and I swear, if I _ever_ find Burke and his backyard I will _gravely_ injure them. In response Gazzy used his new power over air to create wind. He commanded it to pick her up, so she was hovering in the air without using her wings, and then he twirled her around like a ballerina. Her hair came loose from its braid, whipping around her head to match her shriek of joy. They were having such fun. I looked over to Fang. He was standing in the shadows, almost…playing with them. He was appearing and disappearing, and the shadows were thrashing and whirling around his dark figure, forming a shapes and lines; a swirl of darkness.

I wandered over to him and pulled him gently behind a cluster of trees. He didn't need much encouragement. I kissed him lightly, and began to pull away, scared the Flock might see, but Fang pulled me back to his waiting lips. He wasn't physically moving, but I could tell he was using his power because the shadows started to weave around us, so we were inside a twisting halo of darkness. Soon the black completely encased us, like a cocoon of shadow, but shadow so dark if I opened and shut my eyes there was no difference. I knew there was light outside, I could _sense_ it, but his darkness was so absolute it seemed the dark went on for eternity. It was deathly silent but for our ragged breathing. Fang's shadow accentuated the quiet that deepest night brings. This was new, and well…fun. I was standing in total darkness, making out with love of my life –literally our own little world.

I couldn't tell when my hand was in front of my face, but Fang could obviously tell exactly where I was, and was using it to his advantage, keeping him in control. This was mind-blowing. He kissed me on the lips and pulled away – breaking all contact. I could _not_ tell where he was, until he started kissing my neck, going up and down, massaging my skin with his mouth, his hands now running along my spine and around my wings, leaving searing tingles where he touched. He pulled away and I was lost in the darkness once more.

"Fang?' my voice was muted and unreal – dampened by the shadow.

He not so much appeared as… made himself known by grabbing my waist from behind, moving his fingers in small circles. He licked my earlobe; I let out a sudden gasp and my knees buckled. I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me up. I was about to pivot around and kiss him blindly back when I heard a scream which made my blood run cold.

"Max!" Angel.

I pulled away from Fang and stumbled forward, but I was still in darkness. Angel! No! I couldn't find my way out! I panicked and _pushed_ out with my power. Light blazed from every pore, and our little shadow world was blasted outwards and into oblivion, spinning away like bullets.

"No!" Nudge.

My head snapped around. Angel was hovering with Iggy above utter chaos, attempting to mind-control twenty Erasers. There were five ganging up on Gazzy and Nudge each, who were still on the ground, while five were getting ready to launch into the air. The last five were turning towards me, their long fangs drenched in hideous yellow saliva.

I immediately sprang into action, spinning a roundhouse kick into a hairy neck and that dropped one. Four to go. Where the heck was Fang when I needed him? I used the momentum and came round with a hard punch to one's temple, unconsciousness guaranteed. One of the remaining three gabbed my neck and pulled me into a choke hold, whilst the other two applied some punches to my stomach and ribs. I heard a crack from the general area of my ribs, and that was when I gave up trying to pull it's hands off my neck and swung my leg up behind me, hitting it's head and making a low thud. It loosed it's grip for a few brief seconds, and I used that to pull my head out sharply backwards and clapped my hands over it's ears. It fell to the ground with a whimper, it's eardrums ruptured.

I whirled to see Fang taking on five of the ten who had been at Gazzy and Nudge. I think seven was his record, and he seemed to be doing fine. A strong punch to my back brought me back to my own situation. I jumped up and knocked one down with a double-footed kick to his barrel-shaped chest. The air flew out of his lungs with a meaty 'oof' and he staggered away into the trees. I launched myself at the remaining two, smashing their head together with an old comic book move. When they fell I stomped on number four's neck, snapping it clean in half, but as my feet descended towards number five he grabbed my legs with surprising reflexes and threw me towards the two Fang was still fighting, having already finished three. Did it really think that would stop me? So instead of crashing into Fang I snapped out my wings, hard. I flipped back behind him and chopped his neck – one of their weak points. I then rocketed around to help Iggy. He was taking on two in close hand-to-hand combat, while Angel _dealt_ with the other three. I had just reached Iggy as his hand was pulling back…

"Away Max!" his voice was frantic.

I veered away and landed, just before small bits of Eraser fell on me. Him and his bloody explosives.

Maximum, get the Flock into the air. 

How?! If we pause to take off they'll grab us!

Use your new power.

How?! I didn't practice like the others!

Open your mind. Think outside the box. Use what the situation provides. 

This was way weird, but I did. I _un-concentrated_ and shut my eyes. I could still 'see' the scene before me. I could feel the light and where things were because they blocked the light. I began to _suck_ in the light, pulling it from the sky, the fire, the sun. "U and A!" I heard myself cry. The remaining Erasers turned to me and began to move. I 'saw' the Flock take off and heard Fang scream at me;

"Fly Max!"

I crouched to take off, and as I leapt into the air I screamed back, "Cover your eyes!" I _forced_ the light out of me and it blazed, instantly blinding all the Erasers. For a single moment in time I shone brighter than the sun, my wings outstretched and my head thrown back, hovering thirty feet above the ruined clearing.

I flew up to the Flock in relief. "C'mon guys, let's get outta here". We turned and began to fly off. What struck me as odd was that we hadn't seen Ari. He usually wanted to fight me, in a (useless) attempt to fulfill his twisted vendetta and kill Fang. It worried me, because if we weren't fighting him he could be a mile ahead, waiting, with a chopper and an ambush.

"No no little birdies, you aren't allowed to fly away." I spun my head back so fast I almost got whiplash.

Ari.

Ari. And he was holding a really big gun; so big he had to rest the end on his shoulder. Crap. Where the h-e-double-toothpicks did he get a freakin' _rocket launcher_? The barrel was at least fifteen centimeters wide. The same size as the grin that was plastered across his hairy muzzle. Double crap.

The rest of the Flock spun round.

"Away!" I cried, but I knew we would never make it out of that thing's firing-range.

Ari smiled, even wider if that was possible, and pulled the trigger.

There was a deafening sound and the air seemed to vibrate.

My head swung around.

"NO!"


	8. Iggy's wise words

**okay: i like this form for my announcments.**

**1) THE CHALLENGE STILL STANDS!!!!! mwahahahahahaha...ha. You's all better figure it out or i might start to think you're stupid. **

**2) I would like to know if anyone reads these, to test this; if you have read this, submit a reveiw saying so, in that reveiw you should include that a) you read this, b) you have read my 'anti-disclaimer' from chapter six, and c) feedback for the chapter, which can be as short as 'sucks/good-god-i-almost-had-a-heart-attack' or of infinite length (hmmmm, that could work)...**

**3) sorry it took so long, i went on a youth-group camp for five days and i didn't sleep for the last two. so when i got back, i went to bed at 10 pm, slept for 19 hours straight and got up and quarter to 6pm the next day. it is currently 12:20 am (of the dau after that day when i slpt till 5:45 - if that makes _any_ sense, i have no idea), and i can't sleep, so here the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Iggy's wise words**

It wasn't a bullet, or a rocket. It was a net with what looked like…lead weights on the corners, like out of the old pirate movies I used to watch in our house-over-the-mountain.

And it had tangled around Gazzy.

He couldn't stay aloft, the weights made sure of that. He spiraled down toward the waiting Erasers.

"Gazzy!" Nudge shrieked and pulled her wings in, diving down towards him.

"No, Nudge!" he yelled back, still fighting the pull of gravity. She ignored him and continued diving. I joined her, with Fang and Iggy right on my heels. "No! Guys! Go!"

"Gazzy!" Angel screamed, and the agony in her voice almost tore my heart out.

"No!" Some of the Erasers were up and now they were pulling out real guns. We kept coming but Gazzy pushed us away. He was using his air power against us! We still dove, fighting the air resistance and fear of the guns. Erasers we could handle, but _guns_? How do you win against guns? And then Gazzy overpowered us. We were thrown backwards; tumbling through the air, the world spinning out of control. My little trooper was pushing me away from the guns, and the last thing I saw before the trees covered him was Gazzy hitting the ground, hard. The Erasers sprung at him, yanking away the net and binding his beautiful wings.

"No!" I growled. I flapped; I pushed and strained against the current of air that was throwing us away. Gazzy! I tried my super-speed, but even that didn't work, I only slowed a little. None of us wanted to stop, but I knew we shouldn't fight it. "Guys, stop. Save your energy."

"No!" Angel shouted back at me.

"Everyone, head down to that clearing. Angel, come on."

"No Max." she was adamant, and clearly upset. I could _not_ do this now.

"Nudge, go down, Fang, guide Iggy." Nudge turned and dove down, diagonal to the wind. Fang gave me a swift glance before following, lightly brushing Iggy's wing on the downstroke. I dove down with them, leaving Angel in the sky.

I landed roughly and dumped my backpack at the base of a tree. Fang walked silently over to me, but before he could hug me and open the floodgates I glanced up at Angel. She was still there; struggling against the unseen wind. "Start a fire." I said in Fang's general direction as I launched back up to Angel. I need to sort her out before I broke down.

"Angel."

"No Max. I have to get him, I can't stop. He didn't stop for me."

"He did Angel, I made him." She glanced over to me, still fighting the air. I could see it in her eyes. She was borderline hysterical, and I could see her fighting to keep it in. Inwardly I sighed; _do as I say Angel, not as I do_. Gazzy had always been there for her, and now he was gone. This was bad because if we had been normal and Gazzy had gone, he might have…been playing sport or gone to a friend's house but, being as we were, if he wasn't with us, he could only be one place. It was not going to be happy, I remembered, even if Angel didn't – the prodding, poking, running, testing, injecting – being pushed to your limit, and sometimes beyond.

"Max" quieter now, almost pleading. I looked over to her and knew there was no way I was going to force her down; she had to come to the right decision on her own.

I flew beside her for a long time, never looking down, going nowhere. Eventually she turned to me, her sapphire eyes glistening with tears, and I wished she would let them out. Wordlessly, I opened my arms and she flew into them. I cradled her to my chest and gently descended as sobs wracked her small body and crystal tears became muddy as they finally rolled down her dirt-covered face.

---Fang POV---

I glanced up again. Max was still flying silently next to Angel. I understood where she was coming from, in my own way. I love the Flock as much as Max does, but Max has always been very attached to Angel. Not in a "my favourite" way – Max would never allow it, but Max has taken care of Angel since she was two. Even when Jeb was around, Angel just liked Max better, so Max essentially became...Angel's mother. Max was the one who taught Angel how to fly. When Jeb left Max's role with Angel just naturally grew to include us all. I remember the day we realised he was gone so clearly. Then, it was 'he disappeared', now; it's 'he left'. Max didn't cry in front of the rest of us.

_The boy moves silently through the dark house, where the only sound is the quiet sobs of the girl. This is when it hits him that Jeb is in fact, gone… Max is crying. He hates it when Max cries; there is nothing he can do. Or is there? She has made sure everyone else is in bed, asleep - and can't hear her – before she lets go. Even then, she cries quietly, so as not to wake them, she does not want to be found. She huddles on her beds, arms around her knees and the blankets in a heap by the wall – where she seems to have thrown them in frustration – even though they are high on the side of a mountain, and the house is nowhere near warm. The boy comes in anyway and noiselessly sits down alongside her, drawing his knees up as well. He reaches over and hesitantly touches her shoulder. At first she jerks away, unused to showing her weakness, but finally she leans into the boy and allows him to wrap his arms around her, the tears plummeting from her chocolate eyes. And there they sit for hours, never talking, just giving each other silent comfort, until they give in to exhaustion and despair, and fall asleep in the other's arms. _

Now Max does the same for Angel, making sure she is as comfortable as possible on the grass. Angel soon fell asleep, worn out by crying. Nudge followed soon after, the two girls subconsciously reaching out to comfort the other in sleep. Iggy was leaning against a tree, listening to our breathing, and I know it bothered him that there was one set of lungs missing, that this clearing was just a little bit quieter than it should be. Max moved away from Angel and Nudge, and without looking at me, took off into the wind. She rose gracefully and flew west. Moving nowhere.

Iggy asked me; "What is it Fang?"

"I dunno Ig."

"Yes you do, tell me."

"No."

"Fine, then _I'll tell you_. You love her, you love her so much you think you might burst, but you're upset because the won't let you in and open up. I got news for you: that's Max. Have you told her yet?"

My silence told him all he needed to know.

"I knew it." He almost crowed.

"So why ask?"

"I needed to know if you would tell me. You may be able to hide your emotions from the others Fang, but you can't hide them from me. I'm going to go to bed now. I suggest you go to her, she needs you." With that he stood up and carefully walked over to Angel and Nudge, laying down to Angel's left


	9. A rant, a rave and release

**IT IS HERE!!!!!!**

**Finally! I finished my exams (yesyesyesyes) and got my notebooks back (yesyesyesyes) and typed it up!**

**1) Funiest thing (not) before I typed, I was using the internet. I typed. After typing - I went back on to post this, lo and behold: my internet's not working! I had a screaming tanturm (almost) and was running around the house like a lunatic yelling at everyone (mum, dad, sister, cat etc) to FIX IT!!!!! It fixed on it's own. **

**2) This contains an Ari POV, which I've never done before, so I hope it works, I think I got his character down. **

**3) Looking at the stats for this story, there is triple the amount of hits on the first chapter as the next, I can only assume that people don't read further, because they don't like that style - although I did change it, it was originally a oneshot, thus the dark depressingness. Readers: how can I fix this and draw more people in, although you original faith-keepers will always have a special place in my heart. **

**4) TITLE! Okay, I am so sick of this, the stupid vibes are creeping in, I really don't care how stupid your suggestions sound. The Prize has been upped again: it will now be A CHAPPIE DEDICATION and a... LOOK INTO MY TWISTED MIND (ie, a spoiler - you get to know where this is heading in the long run)**

**5) ONE PERSON IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE!!!!! You guys need to get this! Check the reveiws! (THAT WAS A SUBLE HINT! ) :)**

**So, here it finally is. **

**Enjoy:****

* * *

Chapter Nine – A rant, a rave and release **

I took me one heartbeat to realise he was right. I took off silently, rising to fly next to Max. I new this was basically the same situation as Angel. I couldn't force this; she had to come to me. But then something in the back of my brain reminded me that this was _Maximum Ride_. She wasn't going to come to me, even if she was injured. _And it looked as if she might be_. She was flying tighter than usual, favoring her right side. She probably got hurt in the fight and won't tell. Why does she have to be so stubborn? _Because_ _that's who she is,_ said that same something at the back of my brain. Too bad.

"Max, come on. You can't fly like that."

"Why not?" she snapped, moving away. _A confession_.

"'Cos I won't let you." I returned fiercely, and swooping over to her, I grabbed her wrists, giving a hard yank down.

"Hey!"

I didn't even bother responding, I just pushed harder towards the ground, she gave in, knowing I was stronger and _not_ willing to let it go. I never am. When we landed I pulled her over to the fire and sat her down right next to it.

"Where are you hurt Max?"

"How did you – eugh, no the almighty Fang always knows, doesn't he?"

I scowled "This is serious Max."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I am n-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I stayed for a second, and then used all my self-restraint to pull away. Her eyes were still shut, and she was leaning forward slightly. "Ribs…" she said breathlessly. I smirked; I still know just how to get to her.

"Fine, lay back" she obliged, leaning until her back was resting against the log. She reluctantly pulled her top up to just under her bra, and I almost audibly gasped. _Almost_. The area surrounding her third rib on the left was enormously swollen and her normally milky skin was an abnormal red colour. That wasn't all; her stomach and lower ribs were black and blue, a depressing canvas of colour. How could she even breathe, let alone fly? Carry Angel? It occurred to me then, I would have to keep an eye on her, if she was going to do this to herself. To _us_.

"Max, why didn't you tell me?" I was really working to keep my anger in check, not to let it show – but this was Max. What was I thinking?

"Fang, I'm sorry, but the Flock comes first. If I break down who can they turn to? Yes, I know Iggy would to talk to you and maybe Gazzy," she choked, then continued, like she didn't want to say it. "But Nudge? Angel? They wouldn't, and I hate that they don't see you that way. I wish they could. Sometimes _I_ want to have someone to run to, to be yelled at, someone to tell _me_ what to do. I don't, and when _I_ need someone, it's only me. Sick, twisted, messed-up Maximum Ride!" her voice had risen over the last sentence and she was almost yelling now.

How can she possibly think that about herself?

"Max, be serious - you are not sick, twisted, or messed up."

She scoffed. "Fang, are you as blind as Iggy? How can I not be all dark and twisted inside? I spent the first ten years of my life in a goddamn _cage_! Being tested on by dark and twisted scientists. Repeatedly tortured to within an inch of my life, and when I escaped… the only person I have ever trusted _betrayed me_! I had to leave the only home I've ever known, and every single day I am running for my life, dragging five other people into my hell! When I was _forced_ to spend three days in a normal home I felt like a stranger. Sitting on a couch made me feel tense! That is so wrong. I have _wings_, I can fly at over two hundred miles an hour, I have a voice in my head, and I can _control light_!" She emphasised this by snapping her fingers, and a tiny sphere of light removed itself from the fire and shot to her hand, hovering above her palm.

"Max-"

"No! I'm _fifteen_ and I have to take care of the Flock! We have powers! We have all this power, and it still wasn't enough to _save Gazzy_!" At this she clenched her fist, snuffing out the light. "Now he's gonna go through hell and I can't do anything about it! I'm so sick of this! My family is fighting to stay alive and every time I feel like we're gonna be safe for a day, just one day… we're ripped apart! I hate it! I hate it! I hat…e… i…t…" she dissolved into sobs at the end, sitting up and leaning into me. I hugged her, trying to understand how she felt. But it was so hard. Nothing can compare to what she goes through every day, how far she would go – for us.

Before this, she just seemed to be the everlasting Maximum Ride, yes, she had her weaknesses, but now I'm seeing that maybe she needed me before.

And I thought I was good at hiding my emotions.

I wasn't hugging her. More like holding her together, for a long time. Eventually she sat up and declared, "I ranted, and I raved and my ribs _still_ hurt!"

I chuckled deeply and helped her bandage her ribs. Well, more like I did it for her, but you don't see me complaining. After that she drifted off. I guess I have first watch then.

---Ari/3rd Person POV---

Ari was thinking. Not as rare an occurrence as it may seem, but thinking he was. Actually, he'd been recalling the instructions given to him, by Jeb.

"_Bring Gazzy only. None of the others, and don't injure them too severely."_

_Ari decided to risk something. _

"_Why?"_

_Jeb's face changed, and Ari got what he wanted. Not extra information – that was just a bonus – but a moment where Jeb spoke to him. Not Scientist-to-Eraser, but Father-to-Son. _

"_His taking will directly affect them all, but for different reasons, and that is important. Max loves him like a son; Angel is his only blood relation on this planet, Iggy is his best friend, Nudge has always been his other half, even if they don't know it yet and Fang…Fang loves him, but he is less forthcoming about it, though it will hurt Max so much – it will hurt him that it hurts her." _

"_Then why not take Max directly?"_

"_No, no. She must give herself up. If we take her by force she will resist, but I taught her that in a situation where all can be sacrificed for one that one must give themselves up. The leader must give themselves up."_

"_She won't do that, will she – you taught it to her."_

"_Yes, she will; I never said to her – you must. It was a kind of subliminal teaching. You must understand Ari; I never gave her 'leader lessons'. It is just the way she is as a person, very selfless and a natural leader. I just…helped the instincts along – molded them somewhat."_

So Ari had obeyed. It had taken willpower, oh yes. At one point he almost gave in, when an underling eraser who had been beaten by Max staggered into the woods – giving him the signal, he had to fight hard in order to overcome the temptation – to run out and fight her, hurt her. He loved fighting her, Fang may be stronger than her, but he was just a physical fight, for Ari anyway. With Max it was so much more – it was emotional. When he used to fight her there used to be _fear_, now it was just _anger_. He had to rectify that. Ari glanced back at Gazzy. The blond mutant was slumped on the floor of his cage, thanks to some heavy-handed tossing by the Erasers.

That is why guns had been pulled out later. It was meant to be scare tactics, force Max and the Flock away, but you never knew with Maximum Ride. She had seemed to be coming at him fast, despite the guns, but then she'd flown away – very ungracefully, which was unusual for her. That puzzled him slightly, but he put it out of mind. It had just made his job a hell of a lot easier. He was not able to shoot her, but nor could he let her take Gazzy back. Quite the dilemma. Tranquilisers were out of the question – if they woke up completely fine with just Gazzy gone it would set the alarm bells ringing inside her head. But none of that mattered now.

_Yes_, Ari thought. He had obeyed. He had one of the Flock; and she would come.

* * *

I usually never do A/Ns at the end, I believe they ruin the story, but it is very important to read the top A/N this time. 


	10. Shoot me? Or hang me?

Guess What?

I'm not actually dead. Yay (squee some - I hope), Damn (screams others - Probably).

First off, a New Chappie (yep, capitals and all) is on it's way. I just read MR4 - hated it, by the way, but Fang's um... development (just like to self plug here for a moment: I ROCK!!) inspired me, and I decided that I might sneak some in between my three jobs, high school education (with a _whole_ lot more work) and various other activities.

So you all hate me - and were rightfully guilt-tripping me through PMs (funny how that's just like PMS, huh?) but it's on the way - withing the next two weeks! That's australia time though.

love, and sincerest apologies (that come with promises)

mysteryredhead

ps: I would like to clarify something - as of the 3rd of December, 2007, Australia ratified the Kyoto Protocol, and now the USA is on it's own. It'll mean something to those that know what it means. O-o


End file.
